


Sweet Dreams

by mein_squeeze



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mein_squeeze/pseuds/mein_squeeze
Summary: “You can go back to sleep, but…can I keep touching you?”





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Linhardt was made for consensual somnophilia. 
> 
> Pre-established relationship between Linhardt and Byleth assumed. Originally conceived as a college AU, but there's nothing specific to a modern AU mentioned, so imagine the setting as you will. I love to write obscure kink, so hopefully this is the first of several little ficlets dedicated to underloved content.

Byleth, the boy with no heartbeat, rests his head against Linhardt’s chest. His hand wanders, searching for softness between rib and sternum. 

“Ah…” Linhardt’s voice is errant, like he’s lost track of what he wanted to say before he even began. A hand soon joins Byleth’s, fingers trailing over knuckles with little purpose. Looking up, Byleth can see a small smile on Linhardt’s lips.

And he can see that his eyes are still closed.

“You can go back to sleep, but…can I keep touching you?” There’s a specific intent in his inquiry, which he underscores by trailing his fingertips down Linhardt’s abdomen to trace his pantline. 

Linhardt’s hand stops moving. He sucks in a breath, holding it in his chest - Byleth stills as well, wondering if he’s somehow been misunderstood. By touching Linhardt while he’s sleeping, Byleth intends to please both of them. He’ll get to feel skin and sighs and shudders, while Linhardt can settle back into his dreams and let his fantasies unfold.

Byleth has hopes Linhardt will tell him about those dreams afterwards. 

“Yes. That sounds… nice…” Linhardt agrees after a pause. Byleth is suddenly made aware of how comfortable he feels tucked between blanket and lover, with all the time he could want to explore the body beneath him. Habitually, Byleth nods, and slowly relents from his direct approach.

Linhardt sighs, his body shifting against the pillows surrounding him. Once he seems comfortable with his minute adjustments, he gives Byleth one last tired smile. Byleth had remained in place near Linhardt’s abdomen, fingers tracing small circles while he reoriented. When Linhardt’s face goes slack, Byleth begins to broaden his affections.

Meandering along the peak of Linhardt’s hips, Byleth catches Linhardt’s voice humming in his throat. A soft snore, confirmation that his suggestion had been taken seriously. Not that there was ever any doubt. Linhardt isn’t one for needless complexity...

They’ve known each other for well over a semester, but recently Byleth has found himself drawn to Linhardt’s solitary company. Even facing invasive questions and prying stares, there’s a calm about Linhardt that Byleth finds solace in. 

Linhardt only connects to the world around him with a few thin threads, and those strands are woven almost entirely by his whimsy. An irresponsible way to live, Byleth knows, but he can’t help envying it. Will he ever make any ties like that? Would he be able to choose among the few he manages to secure?

While living such a life seems like an unattainable dream, Byleth chases it anyway, in little indulgences like this.

His fingers coast upwards from Linhardt’s navel, careful not to tickle a nerve and wake him. As he travels along the rise and fall of ribs, Linhardt mutters a few meaningless words. The sound leaves Byleth’s ears tingling.

He crosses collar bone to reach neck and jaw, coiling his fingers into loose hair. Stroking long strands between his thumb and forefinger, Byleth nearly loses track of time.

Dedicated to continuing, Byleth runs his hand back down Linhardt’s chest. There he emboldens his exploration, rolling each nipple gently under his finger, coaxing them to peak against Linhardt’s shirt.

That hardness under his touch draws Byleth’s attention. He presses more firmly against one nipple, tugging on one and then the other. Linhardt _whines_ \- when Byleth looks up to assure that he’s still asleep, he catches a faint hue of pink on his cheeks. With a smile and a final, almost wistful touch, Byleth’s hand descends.

He travels beyond waistband, intent on appraising the state of Linhardt’s arousal through baggy fabric. Already, his patience is eroding - palming his dick isn’t enough. Byleth squeezes his hand around Linhardt’s arousal, one solid grope enough for his own cock to stir.

The muscles in Linhardt’s gut twitch visibly, reaction rippling to his cock. It swells in Byleth’s grip, pulse tangible before he begins to move. Once he does, Linhardt’s hand glides across the sheets, aimless.

He has all the time he could want, but Byleth delves beneath Linhardt’s waistband impatiently. It’s hot under blankets and pants and underwear - he relishes in it, his hips shifting against Linhardt’s thigh as his own arousal swells. Gripping Linhardt’s cock once again, Byleth strokes him slowly, deliberate, dragging his coiled fingers over the entire length.

Again and again, until he’s settled into a relaxing rhythm that’s accompanied by Linhardt’s soft sighs - rather like a lullaby. His eyes are heavy… If he falls asleep, will he dream of something so pleasant?

No. 

He needs to finish this. A slumbering moan wakes him; it’s the loudest Linhardt’s voice has been. Byleth lifts his head to ensure Linhardt is asleep, but he’s soon distracted by how his lip curls. His pace remains the same, patient and repetitive until he sees Linhardt’s body begin to twitch - small shocks coursing through hip and stomach.

It’s a wonder he doesn’t wake up, eyelids fluttering erratically and voice trembling with quiet moans. Or maybe he has, only to willfully fall back asleep. Byleth doesn’t need to know - he just needs to see his body unwind as he touches him. With a satisfied sigh, his pace becomes more demanding.

While Byleth works Linhardt’s cock up and down, the sound of their breathing quickening in tandem is interrupted solely by rustling fabric. He jacks Linhardt off ardently, his breath soon unconsciously held as Linhardt twists his head in his pillow.

He watches Linhardt shudder as he spills himself, mind distant but still connected. 

After Linhardt comes, Byleth takes his cum splattered hand to himself, coaxing himself to orgasm with lazy measure. When he climaxes, his voice hitches in his throat, a quiet cry as his eyes water and his body stretches over the bed. The motion disturbs Linhardt, but all he does is roll closer.

His position is perfect for Byleth to curl into. Nestled close, he soon drifts to sleep himself, his last thought the lingering hope that he and Linhardt will both have dreams worth discussing when they wake up.


End file.
